Misunderstanding
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: When Mal witnesses something completely out of context, she runs away. Ben, desperate to get her back, may have to go with a last resort. You know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.
1. Planning

**~I do not own Descendants~**

Prom, maybe the most extravagant thing that happens at Auradon Prep, next to the Coronation. The students of Auradon Prep take prom pretty seriously, and they aren't afraid to go all out.

It's the time of the year where everyone can be a princess, no matter your lineage. Both guys and girls work on the most amazing way to ask their date, hoping that no one else has the same idea.

Ben wasn't taking any chances with his big ask to Mal. He made sure to plan nothing too out there, he knows how she is. The only way to make sure it was the perfect ask, was to enlist in the help of Mal's closest friend, Evie.

Evie was the only person who could think of the best way to ask. They had spent the last few days planning in secret, and Mal has no idea.

The planning was taken longer than they had in mind, because the original idea was used by someone else right in front of Ben and Mal, two days before Ben was going to ask her. Now, their new idea is one that they feel no one else will have in mind because it's completely personal to them.

"Do you think Mal is getting impatient or anything?" Ben asks on their final day of planning.

"You know, you never can really tell with her," Evie jokes.

"Yeah, you're right."

"And you thought I wasn't?" Evie smiles and Ben returns one as well.

"Okay, so everything sounds great and I just hope that everything goes to plan." Ben sighs and his eyes wander around the library. The two of them are sitting in the back of the library, where they are never disturbed.

"It will," Evie places her hand on Ben's shoulder, and he looks over at her. "You just need to trust me, Mal will love this."

"Alright, I am," Ben smiles and starts to get up from his seat. "So, tomorrow morning at ten you'll meet me at the spot to prepare, and then you'll bring Mal there at eleven, correct?"

"Yep, that's the plan," Evie gets up from her chair and starts to gather all her belongings from the table.

"She won't be expecting this," Ben says with happiness as he puts his bag over his shoulder.

"Nope, but that's the best part," Evie does the same with her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you then," Evie walks away, leaving Ben by himself. He smiles at the plan, and happily leaves the library.

"Hey, Mal," Evie greets her friend as she enters their room.

"Hi," Mal says without looking up from her spell book.

"What are you doing?" Evie asks peering over Mal's shoulder, who quickly closes the book before Evie can get a good look.

"Just looking, no reason," Mal answers bluntly, and Evie decides to drop it. "So, where were you?"

Evie freezes in her spot for a moment, before she causally hangs her bag on the chair in front of her, "Nowhere, just...in the library." Well, it's not a lie, she was there, just not alone.

"What were you doing there?" Mal asks questionably while sitting up on her bed.

"Oh, just...research," sort of the truth.

"For wh-"

"Does it really matter Mal?!" Evie suddenly blows up at her, but she instantly realizes what she just did and apologizes. "Sorry, I'm just..." Evie isn't sure how she's going to finish her sentence.

"Just what?" Mal asks with general concern for her friend.

"Just thinking...about Doug," Evie _was_ thinking about him. "He hasn't ask me to prom yet, and I thought if he was, he would've done it by now." Evie instantly bites her tongues when she realizes what she just said, but she can't take it back now.

"Yeah, I guess I'm with you on that," Mal relates. "Ben hasn't asked me yet either, and prom is only three days away." Mal suddenly smiles and gives a little laugh. "You know, if anyone would've told me a year ago that I would be waiting around for the King of Auradon to invite me to prom, I probably would've deemed them insane." Mal laughs, and Evie does too, but her's comes out more forced.

"Yeah, you probably would've of..." Evie says in a nervous way and quickly turns sourness from Mal.

"Are you okay?" Mal questions while getting off her bed, "You're acting kind of strange."

"Yeah, yeah, totally fine," Evie tenses up slightly as Mal approaches her.

"Are you s-"

"Hey, are you busy tomorrow, like, around eleven?" Evie quickly changes the subject and turns around to face her friend.

"No, why?" Mal raises an eyebrow.

"Good," Evie sighs, "Um...I was just thinking that we could hang out or something, we don't seem to do enough of that lately."

"Uh, okay, sure," Mal shrugs and sits herself back down on her bed. "What are we going to do?"

"Just leave that to me, I want it to be a surprise," Evie smiles and takes a seat in front of her sewing machine.

"You seem to be making such a big deal of this, what gives?"

Evie freezes in her spot and looks over her shoulder. "Nothing, I just thought it could be a surprise, of you don't mind."

"No, no, I don't," Mal puts her hands up in defense. "Anyway, I'm supposed to meet Ben for dinner, so I'll see you later," Mal gets off her bed and steps toward the door.

"See ya," Evie smiles at Mal as she leaves the room. She instantly exhales a breath she didn't know she was keeping in and pulls out her sketchbook. Secretly, she has been designing Mal's perfect prom dress, but she can never work on it when Mal's around.

Evie pulls out the fabric she just got for the dress and places on her sewing machine. She stares at it for a minute before quickly sketching something on the design. She smiles, satisfied, and begins to pin the spots on the fabric.

The whole time Evie does this her heart is beating rapidly, as Mal could suddenly come into the room for some random reason. Evie's eyes keep trailing to the door, expecting it to burst open with Mal on the other side any second, but it never happens.

Finally, after she finishes pinning, Evie double checks a few things, but doesn't actually start to saw. She hides the unfinished dress and suddenly realizes how hungry she is. Satisfied with her work, Evie leaves the room to have a well-deserved dinner.

 **A/N: This is my first Descendants story, so please feel free to tell me what you think of it. The truth behind this story is that the idea for it came to me in a dream, well the second half, I just had to come up with a way to get to it. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	2. Practice

**~I do not own Descendants~**

Evie walks alone back from dinner, but she doesn't mind; it gives her time to further think about prom, more specifically, Ben's ask to Mal, and her dress.

"So Evie, how's Ben's big ask to prom for Mal coming along?" A sudden voice from behind Evie makes her jump and stop in her spot. She spins on her heels and comes face to face with Carlos De Vil.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Evie nervously speaks, refusing to make any eye contact.

"Of course you do," Carlos smiles and leans against a tree next to him.

"Uh, no I don't," Evie says as calmly as possible.

"Yeah, sure," Carlos says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Evie looks at him and quickly thinks of something else to talk about. "Where's Dude?" She takes notice of the dog's absence.

"With Jay," Carlos says causally. "Now, answer my original question."

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about," Evie starts to walk away, but Carlos grabs her wrist to stop her.

"Yes you do, and I won't stop asking until you admit it," Carlos crosses his arms and stares down Evie.

"Fine," she gives in. "It's going fine, but how do you know?"

"I know that most people don't go to the library, but I do," Carlos winks.

"So, you were eavesdropping?" Evie teases.

"Not exactly, I just happened to overhear," Evie gives him a fake glare. "Okay, it started out that way, but I just didn't stop listening."

"Carlos!" Evie swats his arm.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, if I was you, I probably wouldn't be able to help myself either."

"Heh, good," Carlos laughs and the two of the start to walk back to their rooms.

"So, what do you know? And how long have you known?" Evie questions and Carlos has to think for a moment.

"I've known for about the past three days, and I heard everything each of those days. So, I know pretty much the entire plan, and..." Carlos pulls a bag out from behind him. "That you have been secretly working on Mal's dress," he pulls a little part of the fabric from the bag.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Evie asks with surprise as she pulls her bag out of Carlos's hand.

"Jay," Carlos smirks and shows the bag in his other hand.

"Stop that!" Evie grabs her bag and grips it tightly in her hand.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Good, now you can't tell anyone about this okay? Especially Mal," Evie says sternly as she stops in place.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me," Carlos smiles and pretends to zip his lips shut.

"Good, I'll see you later," Evie says and the two of them part ways.

* * *

"Okay, Evie, is everything set up?" Ben asks Evie the next morning. The two of them are currently in the woods by the Enchanted Lake, the exact location of Ben and Mal's first date. They have both have worked for the past forty minutes on recreating that exact date. The only difference is the word prom spelled out in strawberries, hidden under another blanket.

"Yes, everything is still set up just as it was a minute ago when you asked me," Evie answers with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Nervous," Evie finishes for Ben. "Yeah, I can tell. It's okay, I get it. I expected you to be nervous, I just didn't expect you to be _this_ nervous." Evie smiles as she watches Ben pace nervously in front of her.

"Oh," Ben stops and faces her. "I didn't exactly expect to be this nervous either. I'm just..."

"Nervous?" Evie guesses with a laugh.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say more along the lines of scared."

"Wow, you're a lot more nervous than I thought," Evie chuckles, but Ben doesn't join in on the laughter. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"No, no, it's not your fault," Ben sits down on a rock. "I just want this to go perfectly. Just, what if..."

"What if what?" Evie sits down next to him.

"What if-what if she says no?" Ben sighs and rests his chin in the palm of his hands.

"Ben, no matter what happens, or how it goes, I know she'll say yes."

"How can you be so sure?" Ben looks at Evie, who suddenly smiles and hops onto her feet.

"Well, if you're really that nervous, why don't you practice on me?" Evie suggests as Ben rises to his feet next to her.

"I-I guess it wouldn't hurt, it might help my anxiety," Ben smiles.

"Alright, now, just pretend I'm Mal."

"Um, okay," Ben says with nervousness and approaches Evie. "S-so, I thought that it would b-be a-"

"Okay, stop, you are way too nervous, you just need to calm down," Evie stops Ben. "Just breathe, in and out, in and out." Evie gestures with her hands to breathe, and Ben tries his best to do so.

"Good?" Evie smirks.

"Good," Ben smiles back.

"Okay, now start again."

Ben smiles and takes ahold of both of Evie's wrists. "So, I had the random idea to recreate our first date together, as a fun, little surprise. To start, let's go to the bridge." Ben pulls lightly on one of Evie's wrists, in the direction of the bridge.

"Alright, we don't have to go through the whole thing here," Evie jokes as Ben pulls her down the bridge.

"Okay, okay, we can skip through this part," Ben agrees. "Now, we head back to the Enchanted Lake." Ben and Evie arrive back at the lake, and Ben sits them down on the picnic blanket.

Ben opens the basket and pulls out a bowl of strawberries, "Strawberry?" He offers Evie one, who decides to go with it and take one. "Thanks," she smiles.

"So, you guys never really talk much about what happened on the isle," Ben starts, hoping the question isn't going to be too risky. "What was like there? I mean, I know a little bit about it, but not much."

"Oh," Evie drops the strawberry in surprise by the question. "Well, it was definitely nothing like it is here, that's for sure." Evie whispers the last part to herself, but Ben overhears.

"What?" He asks with sympathy.

"Nothing, nothing, I just like it here so much more. It's much nicer, and cleaner too." Evie and Ben share a small laugh, before Ben notices the time: 10:55, Evie needs to go get Mal.

"Um, well, the main reason I brought you here, was for this." Ben pulls back the other blanket, revealing the strawberry invite. "Will you please do me the honor of being my prom date?"

"Of course, I'd love to!" Evie smiles and Ben returns one as well.

Unknown to the two of them, someone stopped from their walk to witness the whole exchange by the lake. Tears weld in their eyes as they rush away, not wanting to see any more.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to make this clear, if you don't already realize, this is NOT a Ben/ Evie. All the pairings in this are strictly the canon ones. Sorry if this isn't something you want, and if it is, than don't read this. That's all I have to say on that...**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	3. Confrontation

**~I do not own Descendants~**

"Did you hear that?" Evie asks when she hears the loud sound of crunching leaves near them.

"Yeah," Ben looks around. "It was probably just some animal, don't worry too much about it."

"Okay, so...that ask was perfect," Evie laughs as she replaces the blanket over the strawberries. "The only one thing I would change is how formal you asked."

"What do you mean?" Ben asks as he stands up.

"Just say, Mal would you go to prom with me? You don't need to be so formal," Evie explains. "Besides, the ask is made of strawberries, so she'd probably say yes just from that."

"Alright, I'll try not to be so formal," Ben smiles and looks at his watch. "You should probably go get Mal, and you know where to bring her?"

"Of course, now go there and wait, I'll be back with her in a minute," Evie waves as she starts to leave the woods.

"Wait!" Ben calls after her.

"What?" Evie turns to face him.

"Thanks, Evie, Mal's lucky to have a friend like you."

"You're welcome, and thanks for that," Evie smiles and leaves Ben.

* * *

Evie walks through the woods with no problem, and she rushes to her and Mal's room. She quickly waves hi to Lonnie, but has no time to stop and chat.

The door to her and Mal's room is slightly ajar when she gets there, and she has a feeling that Mal is in there waiting for her, just maybe not for the reason she thought. Without hesitation, Evie opens the door fully and walks inside, and is instantly met by a death glare from Mal. She barely has enough time to duck as a book is thrown at her head.

"Um, Mal, are you okay?" Evie slowly closes the door behind her and then advances toward her friend.

"You!" Mal straightens up from her bed. "How could you, Evie, I thought you were my friend!"

"What are you taking about?" Evie freezes in her spot and gives Mal a clueless look.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Mal screams at her, "I saw the whole thing, so you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Mal, I honesty have no idea what you're talking about," Evie says innocently.

"Yeah, sure," Mal says with sarcasm. "But it doesn't matter anymore." She goes over to her closet and pulls out a suitcase.

"Wait, Mal, what are you doing?" Evie asks as she tries to grab the suitcase from Mal's hand, but it is pulled far out of her grasp.

"I can't believe I thought this would actually work," Mal says in a small voice as she starts to fill her suitcase. "I was so foolish, and I don't know how I didn't see it coming. You were gone so often, I should've known!" Mal snaps her suitcase closed.

"Wait Mal, stop, you don't understand what you're doing!" Evie grabs her friend's wrist, and Mal instantly pulls it away. "Where are you going?"

"The only place I have left, I _am_ still Maleficent's daughter," Mal states as she pulls out her spell book.

"Hold on, you're going back to the Isle!?" Evie gasps as she pulls the book out of Mal's hands and stands in front of the door.

"Hey, give that back!" Mal reaches out for it. "And get out of my way!"

"Not until you explain what's going on."

"Stop acting like you don't already know."

"But I don't! And the fact that you don't explain to me what's going on, and then let me clear things up. I don't understand why you're mad at me, I didn't do anything wrong!" Evie exclaims and then changes to a serious tone. "The fact that you aren't doing either of those things is just jumping to conclusions-"

"Trust me, I know what I saw."

"Do you, do you really?" Evie stares her down. "You know, you're just acting like a villain doing this." Evie bites her tongue once she finishes, but she knows she can't take it back.

"You know what Evie? Maybe I am one," Mal snaps and rips her book out of Evie's hands.

"Mal, I didn't mean that, you know I-" Evie starts to apologize, but Mal isn't having any of it.

"Yes you did, or you wouldn't have said it. Like I said, you might even be right." Mal flips open the spell book, "And now, you've left me with no other choice."

"Mal, what are doing?" Evie asks as her heart races in her chest.

"The only choice I have left."

"Wait, Mal, can't we just talk this out," Evie frantically says as Mal starts to read a spell out loud. "I don't want you doing something that you're going to regret later." Over her talking, Evie fails to hear the beginning of the spell.

"I have no other choice but to make you freeze," Mal finishes the spell and closes the book. She makes a hand gesture and says with a sad voice, "I hope you and Ben are happy together."

"Wait, Mal, you don't under-" Evie's plead is cut short as she is suddenly frozen in place, the last words Mal said to her, engraved into her head.

"Like I said, you left me with no other choice," Mal sighs as she moves, the now frozen, Evie out of her way. "Maybe I am just a villain, and that's all I'll ever be." A single tear runs down Mal's face, but she forces herself to stop any more from falling because villains don't cry.

Without looking back, Mal grabs her suitcase, closes the door behind her, and runs out of the building.

* * *

Mal rushes across the courtyard, avoiding everyone, and goes to where the limo, that she originally took to get to Auradon, is parked. Using a spell to knock out the guard by the limo, Mal grabs the keys and hops inside. She gives a sad smile when she closes the door and is finally alone.

What did she ever do to deserve this? Mal isn't sure what to think at the moment, but she knows one thing, that she has to get out of here.

After finding the remote to open the barrier and starting the limo, Mal quickly realizes that she has no idea how to drive the limo. She searches through her spellbook and finds a spell to drive to for her. Mal casts the spell, and she is on her way home, to the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Mal's pretty upset, and now Evie's frozen! Will their friends be able to stop Mal and save Evie? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I feel like I should you all know that my updating of this story will most likely only be on weekends because I am so busy during the school week. However, I am starting to have actual marching band competitions during the weekends, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted, sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	4. Missing

**~I do not own Descendants~**

"Ben!" At the sound of his voice, Ben stops in his tracks and turns around to face Jay and Carlos as they rush to meet up with him.

"What's up?" He asks in a saddened voice. When Evie failed to show up with Mal after fort-five minutes, he realized they weren't coming, so he packed everything up and left.

"Have you seen Mal or Evie lately, they weren't at lunch?" Jay asks with concern as Carlos nervously scratches Dude.

"No," Ben gives a surprised look. "I was with Evie about an hour ago, and I was supposed to meet Mal after that, but she never showed up."

"Wait, weren't you supposed to have that date with Mal, and then ask her to prom?" Carlos asks in realization.

"Yeah, but Evie never showed up with Mal," Ben stops and stares at him for a second. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I overheard you and Evie in the library," Carlos answers with ease. "That's weird that they never showed up, it sounded like a big deal, there's no way Evie would let Mal slip out of it."

"I know, that's why I'm getting kind of concerned. Have you checked their room?" Ben asks the obvious.

"No, not yet, we were just headed there," Jay answers and points in the direction of the girls' room.

"Mind if I join you?" Ben asks, knowing that they'll let him.

"Sure," Carlos shrugs as him and Jay start to walk away, and Ben rushes to stay with them.

"Where do you think they are?" Ben asks knowing that Jay and Carlos know the two girls better than he does.

"I'm not sure, usually they come to lunch, especially with the food options here," Jay answers. Carlos gives him a look, and Jay instantly realizes why, but he can't take it back now.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben questions as he noticed Jay's slip.

"Nothing, he meant nothing, right?" Carlos gives Jay a look.

"Yeah, nothing," Jay quickly answers and decides to change the subject. "So, what's up with your asking Mal to prom?"

"Well, Evie and I have been planning out my ask to her for the past week." Ben answers, going with the change of subject. "And she was supposed to trick Mal into coming to meet me, thinking the two of them were just going to hang out or something. When neither of them showed up after a while, I realized that they probably weren't coming, so I packed up everything and left."

Ben stops for a second to open the door to the building in front of him and then continues. "I just figured they weren't coming, for who knows what reason. I mean there's no way she could've forgotten. The only thing I could come up with is that Mal forced her to do something else, and Evie couldn't think of a way out of it."

"I guess that makes sense," Carlos shrugs and then repositions Dude in his arms. "Well, let's find out then, shall we?" The three reach the hallway leading to the girls' room, and Carlos unintentionally leads the way.

When they reach the room, Carlos opens the door without hesitation. What he finds inside, isn't what he expected, or at least hoped for. It's empty, no sign of either of the girls. Jay and Ben enter after him, and they are also shocked to not see either of the girls.

"Great, this is the last place I could think of them to be," Jay sighs and turns around to leave, but instantly freezes in place at the sight of what appears to be someone's hand. Slowly, he extends his own hand out to move the door, to reveal a frozen Evie.

Jay isn't sure what to think at the sight of Evie; she appears to be in mid-sentence and her hand is outstretched in front of her, like she's reaching out for something, or someone. Jay shifts his hand, which he hasn't moved from the door, to Evie's closest hand. He lightly feels it and realizes that she's just frozen in time, her hand is still warm. A look of fear is spread across her face, but her eyes also show a hint of sadness with an almost unnoticeable tear in one. A gasp escapes Jay's mouth, and he can't seem to find his voice yet.

As Carlos further examines the room, he watches Dude, who is on Mal's bed, out of the corner of his eye. While Carlos does that, Ben overhears Jay's gasp and he quickly turns around. "Jay, what did you-" Just like Jay, Ben freezes in his spot and can only stare at the frozen girl in front of him.

"Okay, guys, what's going-" Carlos stops mid-sentence when he lays eyes on Evie. "What happened?" He asks, as he didn't freeze up and loss his voice like the other two boys.

"I-I don't know," Jay finds his voice and stutters out an answer.

"Well, whatever did, it definitely involves magic," Carlos says as he picks up Dude. "And there's only one person we know who could've done this." Jay nods in agreement and Ben stares wide-eyed at the two.

"Wait, wait, you think _Mal_ did this?" Ben asks with a hint of rage in his voice, joining the conversation after finding his own voice.

"Who else?" Carlos asks, not expecting Ben to think of anyone else,

"I-I don't know, but we can't instantly say it was her," Ben argues.

"Even if it was her, the only way to know for sure is standing right in front of us," Jay gestures to Evie. "We need to get to her to Fairy Godmother, or we'll never know for sure."

"And so she won't be frozen like this forever," Carlos adds and Jay gives him a slight glare.

"Okay Mr. Obvious, why don't Ben and I go find Fairy Godmother," Jay gestures for Ben to follow him. "Carlos, could you watch Evie for us? We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Yeah, sure, where would she go anyway?" Carlos makes a joke, but no one laughs, not even himself. He takes a seat on Evie's bed and pets Dude in his lap.

"Thank you, Carlos," Ben thanks and Jay just nods at him as they rush out of the room in search of the only hope to save Evie.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Evie! Will they be able to save her and find out the truth? Will they ever find Mal? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Sorry for making you all wait so long, I've been super busy, so the only things I have to post are prewritten, so updating may continue to be slow. I do, however, have a three-day weekend, with only one marching band competition, so I will hopefully have time to write more and maybe get a new chapter out.**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	5. Help

**~I do not own Descendants~**

"Fairy Godmother!" Ben yells when he spots the headmistress in an empty classroom.

"What is it Ben?" She asks, a bit startled by the new king's sudden yell of her name.

"We need your help, now, it's Evie," Ben gasps as he catches his breath with Jay next to him appearing unfazed; he must be well fit for this, he might've run a lot on the isle.

"What do you mean?" Fairy Godmother asks in as calm as a voice as she can.

"She's like, frozen, or something," Jay answers.

"I don't follow."

"We're not really sure ourselves, but we need your help." Ben says and Fairy Godmother nods and follows the two boys back to the girls' room.

* * *

Carlos has been stroking Dude absentmindedly for the past twenty minutes, waiting for Jay and Ben to return with Fairy Godmother. At the same time, Carlos hasn't looked away from Evie's frozen body. He can't help but wonder what went down that led up to this situation. Mal would never do something like this, anymore that is. Something really bad must've happened.

The sound of the door opening gets Carlos' attention, and he watches as it swings open; he barely has enough time to get Dude onto the bed, bolt up from his spot, stop the door from hitting Evie. They really should've moved her further from it.

Carlos gives an annoyed expression as Jay, Ben, and Fairy Godmother enter the room. Ben gives him a confused look, but he then gives a small cringe when noticed how close they were from knocking Evie over.

"Sorry," Ben apologizes as he closes the door behind them.

"Whatever," Carlos sighs as he repositions himself with Dude.

"Oh dear," Fairy Godmother gasps when she sees Evie. "I wasn't sure what to expect, but this was definitely not this."

"Well, can you unfreeze her?" Jay snaps, getting impatient.

"I should be able to, but I'll need my wand," Fairy Godmother inspects Evie with a frown. "How did this happen?"

"We're not sure, but we suspect that Mal-" Jay stops himself when Ben clears his throat next to him. "Well, _most_ of us think that Mal did this, but we don't know why."

"Oh, that explains why you asked me," Fairy Godmother raises an eyebrow while still staring at Evie. "I should be able to undo this, good thing she isn't as strong as her mother yet, then it might've been a little more difficult, but I'd still be able to undo it." She sighs and stands up straight. "Well, we shouldn't waste any more time, I'll go get my wand. Can you please bring Evie to my office, and I'll meet you there?"

"Of course, thank you Fairy Godmother," Ben smiles at Fairy Godmother she leaves the room.

"Alright, Carlos could you help me with..." Jay trails off as he eyes Carlos. "Uh, never mind," Jay shakes his head. "Ben, could you help carry Evie?"

"Oh, sure," Ben shrugs as he approaches Evie with Jay.

"Wait!" Carlos yells as he hops up from his spot, almost knocking Dude onto the floor, "Hold on." He stops the two from grabbing Evie.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," Carlos defends himself.

"Well, Carlos you know you've never really been known for your strength," Jay says with a slightly apologetic voice.

"But-" Carlos sighs and sinks down into the bed as he sits back down, "Alright."

"Carlos..." Jay's about to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, but something inside him, stops him, but he's not sure what. "Okay, we should go." Him and Ben each grab one end of Evie, Ben the arms and Jay the legs, and they start to carry her out of the room.

Halfway out the door, Jay suddenly comes to a halt, causing Ben to jerk back. Jay looks back at Carlos sulking on the bed and slowly stroking Dude's fur. "Aren't you coming?"

Carlos looks up at the sound of his friend's voice and slowly shakes his head no, before going back to petting his dog.

"Come on Ben, let's go," Jay urges in a voice a little quieter than normal. Ben nods and the two of them leave the room, only stopping for Jay to close the door, and to get one last look at his friend, before heading to Fairy Godmother's office.

* * *

Ben opens the door to the office, and him and Jay walk inside. Carefully, the two of them stand Evie up in the middle of the room.

"I feel bad," Ben suddenly says, and Jay gives him a confused look. "About Carlos, we just left him in there, sulking."

"Yeah..." Jay sighs and takes a seat.

"So, want are you going to do about it?" Ben asks as he takes a seat next to Jay.

"What do you mean?" Jay raises an eyebrow and looks at the new king.

"What I mean is, aren't you going to go back and apologize to him. He's your friend, and you really hurt his feelings."

"Apologize?" Jay asks, taken back a little.

"Yeah, you know what that is, right?" Ben gives him a surprised look.

"Yeah, I'm just not..."

"Just not what?" Ben looks to Jay for answer, hoping for him to reveal more about the villain kids' past life.

"I'm just not that-" Jay is cut off by the sound of the door opening, much to his relief, and to Ben's disappointment.

"Alright, let's see what I can do," Fairy Godmother says instantly to the two boys as they rise from their seats. "Where's Carlos?" She notices the lack of Cruella's son's appearance.

"Oh, he wanted to stay back," Ben answers quickly, knowing that Jay probably wouldn't have wanted to.

"Okay," Fairy Godmother doesn't further question it, and Ben's very thankful for that. "Hm..." Fairy Godmother raises her wand and moves it quickly back and forward. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

With one last flick of the wrist, Fairy Godmother taps the top of Evie's head. A mist of sparkles goes down Evie's body, until they reach her feet.

"-stand!" Evie's voice rings throughout the room. Everyone else watches as her arm drops to her side, and her eyes look frantically around the room. Evie gasps a few times, while also trying to say something else. Her eyes land on Ben, and he is able to catch the last few words.

"Saw us-misunderstands-Mal-gone-Isle-" Evie stares straight at Ben, and after her last few words, she collapses at his feet.

Ben just stands, frozen in place, as Fairy Godmother and Jay place Evie onto a chair.

"Ben, Ben?" Jay waves his hand in front of his face. "Ben!"

Ben jumps back a little and shakes his head. "What did she say?" Jay asks as he was unable to hear or understand Evie.

"She-she said that Mal left," Ben speaks in a shaky voice as he sinks down into a chair and tilts his head down.

"Left? Where?" Jay asks with his full attention.

"She didn't just leave her room, or the school," Ben looks up and straight at Jay. "She left Auradon; she's going back to the Isle."

* * *

 **A/N: Evie's no longer frozen! But Mal is still gone, and now they know where she's going. The question still remains, will they find Mal before she reaches the Isle?**

 **Alright, I'm super sorry for not updating this story forever, I've been extremely busy. Marching band is finally over, and we won state! Also, I start bowling next week, but that won't make me as busy, so I will hopefully be able to update more often, no promises though. I do, however, have about four or five chapters prewritten, I just need to get them onto here, but I don't always have the time. Anyway…**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	6. Explanations

**~I do not own Descendants~**

"The Isle?!" Jay exclaims while trying to think of a reasonable explanation for this. "Are you sure?"

"Well, Evie wasn't being absolutely clear, but from what I could understand, yes." Ben answers with a sigh and his eyes drift over to Evie's unconscious form. "She'll be alright, right?"

Fairy Godmother looks at Ben and then to Evie. "Yes, she'll be out for a little while. She needs her rest, so I wouldn't recommend waking her right now."

"Wait, so she's just sleeping right now?" Jay asks.

"I believe so, but either way, you shouldn't wake her up." Fairy Godmother picks up the phone next to her and begins to dial a number.

"Why would Mal try to go back to the Isle in the first place?" Jay questions, and Ben instantly moves uncomfortably in his spot. Jay notices and looks at him questionably, "Ben, what do you know about this?"

"Well, from what I understood..." Ben refuses to make eye contact with Jay. "When Evie and I were rehearsing my ask to Mal, she must've saw us or something like that. I'm not exactly sure, but that's what it sounded like."

"I don't understand how that made Mal leave," Jay looks at Ben confused.

"I think that she saw me ask Evie to prom, while I was pretending she was Mal," Ben sighs. "I guess Mal thought I was actually asking Evie, not practicing asking her."

"Dude," Jay shakes his head at Ben. "It makes sense, but how did you not see her?"

"I don't know, after I 'asked' Evie, we did hear something moving in the trees near us. We thought it was just am animal, I guess it could've been Mal." Ben leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not, there's no way you could've known that this was going to happen." Jay tries to help, but he is pretty new at it.

"Yeah, but..." Ben trails off, not sure how to end his thought.

The click of a phone hanging up causes Ben to sit up straight and look to Fairy Godmother. "Who did you call?" He questions as Jay was thinking the same thing, but just didn't ask it himself.

"Well, I called to confirm your findings," Fairy Godmother sighs and looks at Ben and Jay. "Apparently a guard was found unconscious, and the limo, with the remote inside to travel between Auradon and the Isle, gone."

Ben silently gasps, "So Mal _is_ really going back to the Isle."

"It looks that way," Jay sighs and begins to pace back and forward, but he almost instantly stops once he realizes that he's doing it. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after her!"

Jay heads for the door, but Ben gets up to stop him. "We can't just go running after her."

"Why not?" Jay crosses his arms.

"Because, knowing her, she probably took some alternate route or something, knowing that we would try to follow and stop her. Who knows where she is now, and the only way to get to her, is to go to the one place we know she'll have to go."

"Where?" Jay asks uncertain of the answer.

"The border, right where the magic road will appear when Mal presses the button," Ben answers and Jay unfolds his arms.

"You're right," Jay sighs and looks over at Evie. "But before we do that, we should get her back to her room."

"Right," Ben smirks as him and Jay go over to pick up Evie.

"Be careful with her," Fairy Godmother suddenly says as she watches the two pick up Evie with caution. Even though they are being careful, she can't help but cringe the entire time.

"We will," Ben assures Fairy Godmother as they leave the office.

* * *

When the two arrive back at the room with Evie, Jay isn't sure if he's surprised or not to find Carlos in the exact same position as when they left him.

"You're back already?" Carlos asks in slight surprise as he hadn't expected them back so soon. He looks up at them and notices that they are carrying Evie, just like they did when they left; this time, however, she is involuntarily moving in their arms. "Is she alright?" Carlos asks with concern for his friend.

"Yeah, she should be," Ben answers as Carlos get off the bed so they can put Evie on it. "She just  
needs to rest, so try not to wake her." Carlos nods in understanding as he watches them place Evie down on her bed.

"So, did you find out anything?" Carlos asks, more directly toward Ben.

"Actually, yes," Ben says and then goes on to explain everything they found out; from where Mal is going, to why, and to how.

"Wow, she's actually going back to the Isle," Carlos sighs and strokes Dude's fur. "And all because of a broken heart, who would've expected that?"

Even though he meant that as a rhetorical question, Carlos is met by a series of shrugs, which he doesn't mind. "I, for one, didn't," he sighs and looks at Dude. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we're not really sure, but we definitely need to find Mal," Ben answers as Jay stays silent.

"Okay, now how do we expect to do that?" Carlos asks, "The only thing I could think of is Evie's magic mirror, but she's the only one who can use it."

"Yeah, I thought of that too, but I don't know what else to do," Ben sighs and sits on Mal's bed. No one speaks for a minute, before a small voice speaks up.

"You know, you could just ask me to use it." Ben, Carlos, and Jay all bring their attention to the girl, who is supposed to be asleep, on her bed.

"Evie?" Jay whispers, finally talking as he approaches the girl.

"Yeah, what?" Evie smiles and begins to sit up.

"Wait, you need to rest," Ben is instantly at her side with his arm blocking her from getting up.

"Says who?" Evie swats the arm away, "I can't rest when my best friend's out there, doing something she'll regret later." Evie turns to get up, but this time Jay stops her.

"No, Evie, you need to lie back down, I'll get your mirror." Evie huffs, but does as Jay says, knowing not to go against him.

Carlos just watches with sad eyes and pets Dude, as Jay locates, then hands Evie her mirror.

"Okay," Evie sighs. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, where is Mal in this land?" The mirror morphs into the image of a magical bridge, but Mal isn't clearly shown.

"Can it be any more precise?" Ben asks with slight impatience.

"No, but I think I know what it's trying to show." Evie puts the mirror on her nightstand and leans back.

"What?" Ben asks and Evie looks up at him.

"It showed the bridge," Evie says as if it's the most obvious thing ever. "It means that's where she is, on the bridge heading for the Isle, or at least really close."

"No," Ben gasps and takes a step back. "No, no, I won't let this happen." He shakes his head and heads quickly for the door, but Jay blocks his path. "Where are you going?"

"It's not important," Ben moves to get past Jay, but Carlos quickly comes in front of him as well.

"It clearly is if it's to get Mal back, and if you think you can get to the bridge in time, you're wrong." Carlos explains, "I know how long it takes to get there from here, and how long it takes to cross, you won't make it."

"That's not what I'm doing," Ben attempts to get around them again, but it doesn't work, unsurprisingly.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" Evie asks from behind Ben.

"The only choice I have left," Ben sighs. "And if you even want a chance of getting Mal back, you'll let me through." Jay and Carlos sigh and move away, letting Ben rush out of the room, and mentally getting his plan set up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hm…fearfully flips through lists of excuses. Yeah, I honestly don't have a good one, so I guess, sorry. Wow, cause that's going to make up for the 3 month wait. How about three new chapters, one for each month? I guess that's a start, and there isn't much else I can do. :/ Just a warning, I have not read over these three chapters, so there might be some spelling or grammar mistakes, but I will fix that soon.**

 **So, what do you think Ben has in plan? Also, Evie's awake! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	7. Setting Up

**~I do not own Descendants~**

"Okay, so what actually _is_ the plan?" Jay asks with impatience as him and Carlos race to catch up with Ben.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Ben says as he turns a corner. "I don't want to risk anything going wrong by telling you."

"You make it sound like you've had this idea in your head the whole time," Carlos says while eyeing Ben; Dude stays next to him as he rushes to stay with Ben and Jay, he was never the fastest.

"Not exactly, but the idea came suddenly and I know exactly how I want to execute it."

"Okay, but is this plan of yours something that we would go along with if we knew what it actually is?" Carlos asks, unsure if he should stop Ben now, or wait to see how this plays out.

"It's debatable," Ben shrugs as they arrive in front of the museum.

"Why are we here?" Jay question as he stares at the building.

"It's not important," Ben stops in front of the doors. "Actually, I need you two to do something else."

"What?" Carlos asks as Jay raises an eyebrow.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jay says while Carlos shrugs.

"You need to promise to let me go through with my entire plan, no interfering unless I say otherwise," Ben says in a serious tone. "You won't stop me, and you'll just let it happen until I'm done, then you can do what you please."

"Ben, I'm not so sure about helping you anymore," Carlos nervously says as he picks up Dude.

"Please you guys, you have to trust me," Ben pleads. "Besides, it's probably the only choice you have left."

"I don't know," Carlos strokes Dude in his arms.

"Jay?" Ben looks to the older boy, hoping he'll side with him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, would it?" Jay shrugs and him and Ben look at Carlos.

"I still don't know, but I really don't have much of a choice," Carlos sighs. "As long as it works and we get Mal back. It will work, right?"

"It should, hopefully," Ben whispers the last word under his breath. "Okay, so here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

Sitting alone in a quiet room tends to be boring, and that's exactly how Evie feels. After Ben, Carlos, and Jay left the room in a hurry, she had just sat in her bed, staring at her mirror. She's been using it to watch them, and when they split up, she decided to watch Ben.

Right now, he just walked into the museum and started discussing something with a security guard, but Evie doesn't really bother to listen in. She only sighs and continues to watch the boring conversation, feeling like it's never going to end.

After another minute, she decides to change the image to Carlos and Jay. She watches as they have just stopped running to talk to Snow White. She smiles at the two boys, and Carlos returns it while Jay gets right to the point. Evie sighs, more boring conversations, but maybe Ben is done talking now.

Fortunately, Ben has finished speaking with the security guard, and has started to rush through the building. What he's looking for is completely unknown to Evie, but it has definitely gained her interest.

Ben turns a corner and enters the room focused on Snow White and her story. He slows down for a moment and approaches the glass coffin in the center of the room, the main focal point of the whole exhibit. He stares at it for a moment and sighs, before turning to a different artifact: an apple, more specifically, a poisoned apple, with one bite already taken out of it.

No matter if it's in person or, in this case, a magic mirror, Evie would recognize the apple anywhere. It's the same one her mom had given to Snow White, in hopes of her never waking back up. Unfortunately for her mom, true love's kiss had brought Snow White out of that slumber, and if Ben is using that apple in his plan, Evie has no idea what could be in store.

Evie watches closely, gripping the mirror, as Ben approaches the glass case with the apple inside. He pulls out a key, unlocks it, and carefully pulls out the apple. Evie gasps when Ben closes and locks the glass case, apple still in hand, and walks out of the room.

Evie can only stare as Ben walks down the hallway, only stopping for a brief moment to glance at the exhibit featuring his parents. He tucks the apple in his coat pocket as he turns a final corner to the entrance way. He gives the keys back to the security guard before leaving the museum.

Ben takes the apple out of his pocket, playfully tosses it up in the air, and catches it with the opposite hand. He smirks and stares at the apple for a second, and his expression slowly changes into more of a sad one. With a sigh, Ben rushes toward the school.

The whole time, Evie is watches with her full attention. She figures that Jay and Carlos have no idea what Ben has in plan, and she personally isn't so sure, but Evie knows she has no other choice at the moment.

Slowly, Evie places the mirror down on her nightstand and turns so her legs are hanging off the edge of the bed. Carefully, she pushes herself up from the bed, only swaying or a moment when a rush of dizziness hits her. Evie quickly regains her balance and heads for the door, taking it one step at a time, and using anything in reach to keep herself balanced.

Evie reaches for the door handle with a shaky hand, and she gives it a quick turn. While gripping the doorframe with one hand, Evie pulls open the door. It gives a small squeak, and she involuntarily cringes at the sound.

Carefully, Evie moves down the hallway, using the wall for support the entire time. Since it's the weekend and there is no school today, most of the students aren't in their rooms, so there is a less of a chance of anyone seeing her and stopping her. No one could stop Evie right now, not when one of her friend's lives is at stake, as far as she knows that is.

As casual as she can, Evie walks down the steps and heads toward the exit. A few students pass by her, but none of them take notice of her present condition.

Realizing that she's almost home free, Evie gains a little more speed in heading for the door. She sighs and reaches out for the door handle, but another hand on it stops her from opening the door.

"Evie?" A guy's voice causes Evie to freeze in place and look up to face Doug. "Are you okay?"

"Doug! Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Evie tries to be as causal as possible.

"Are you sure, you don't exactly look it?" Doug looks over Evie, and takes notice of her pale and fragile form.

"Yes, I'm fine," Evie assures him as she uses her hand to remove his from the door handle. "Now, if you'll excuse I need to go stop someone from doing something incredibly dangerous and equally stupid." Evie grabs the handle and twists it.

"What?" Doug puts his hand on the door and holds it close.

"Hey!"

"What are you talking about? Whose life is in danger? I don't follow," Doug asks with confusion.

Knowing that he won't let her go, Evie's hand drops from the handle and to her side. She sighs and begins to explain the whole situation, leading up to where she is now.

"Wow, um...okay," Doug takes a step back in surprise as he takes it all in.

"Yeah, now you understand why I'm doing this," Evie starts to open the door again.

"Yes, but-" Doug quickly closes the door before Evie can open the door enough. "I also know that you should be resting, not running off."

"Doug, I know you want to help, but this is something I have to do."

"How 'bout this, I go warn Carlos and Jay, and/or stop Ben, while you go and rest like you should be." Doug suggests, but Evie doesn't move from the door.

"Doug, I have to do this myself, I mean you're welcome to come along," Evie sighs. "Please, Mal's my friend, and she's run off. And Ben, he's my friend too, and I need to stop him before he does this. Besides, it's my mom's apple, so I'm partially at fault here."

Not willing to argue, knowing that Evie won't cave, Doug gives in instead. "Okay, but I am coming with you."

"No argument there," Evie opens the door. "Now, let's go save our friend."

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think Ben's master plan is? I've been waiting to write the next chapter for so long, and now I can!**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	8. The Plan

**~I do not own Descendants~**

Ben nervously plays with the apple in his pocket, tracing his finger over the bite mark. He can feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he stands impatiently on the front steps of the school. A few students pass by every once in a while, other than that, Ben is all alone. Besides, every time one passes, they fail to notice him.

Ben unconsciously begins to tap his foot, and he continues to look left and right every few seconds, awaiting Carlos and Jay's arrival. They better come soon, otherwise his plan may not work, and Ben doesn't want to think about what will happen if his plan doesn't succeed; he just needs to keep reminding himself that this is for Mal.

Finally, the sound of approaching footsteps enters Ben's ears, and he looks to his right to see Carlos and Jay rapidly approaching with Snow White on their tail. She looks confused, but she does have her camera crew with her as Ben wanted.

Carlos and Jay run up to Ben, and Jay instantly begins to ask questions while Carlos catches his breath.

"We got her, so now will you tell us the plan?" Jay asks as he places a comforting hand of Carlos' back, who quickly shoves it off.

"I could do that..." Ben smirks and takes a step up, "or I could just show you."

"I don't know about this anymore," Jay says with a nervous tone as Ben begins to take something out of his pocket.

"You're just going to have to trust me, and if you don't, then leave," Ben stops his hand midway. "So, what will it be?"

"I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"Exactly," Ben smirks as Jay and Carlos step down from the stairs.

"Was it really that hard on you?" Jay jokes to Carlos about the running, expecting Carlos to chuckle in return, but he is only met with a glare. "Hey, it's just a joke," Jay puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Just..." Carlos sighs, "don't."

"Don't what?" Jay asks clearly confused.

"Just don't, okay?" Carlos snaps and turns to face away from Jay and toward Ben.

Jay isn't sure what Carlos is talking about, but he decides to drop it because the show is about to begin.

Snow White signals to the cameraman to start rolling, and she begins to speak about how this is a special report and everything, but Jay isn't really listening; all he can focus on is what Ben is hiding in his pocket, and he has a gut feeling that it can't be good.

A voice inside Jay's head tells him to run up there and stop Ben, but there's something holding him back, but he doesn't know what.

Suddenly, Snow White stops talking and the camera moves to Ben, who begins to speak. Jay actually listens to him.

"Hello Auradon, it is your newly crowned King Ben, and I've called this special report just for someone. She knows who she is, and I hope she is listening because I want to say to her that what you saw wasn't what you thought. Evie was only pretending to be you, so when it really was you I didn't make an idiot of myself. Why didn't you just come to me?" Ben swallows and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"You mean the world to me, and I don't know why you think any different. I guess I just want to say sorry, even though I'm not really sure what for. And if you want to apologize as well, I have a way for you show it, but you'll have to do it differently to Evie, who, by the way, is doing alright."

"I guess without any hesitation, I will show you what I mean by that apology, and how I will now you accept mine as well." Ben brings his hand out his pocket and collective gasps are heard all around. They are not just from Jay, Carlos, Snow White, and the cameraman, but the people that have suddenly gathered around, and everyone watching live on TV. This also includes a certain girl who has suddenly brought her vehicle to a halt.

The apple has a little shine in the light of the sun, and before anyone has a chance to react, Ben takes a bite out of it. The last word that he says, which is barely heard by Jay, is Mal's name.

Ben's legs gives out under him, and he slumps to the ground in an endless sleep. His right arm straightens out when it hits the ground, and his hand loses the grip on the apple, which slowly rolls down the steps to Carlos' feet.

"No!" A voice yells not too far from Jay, and he is brought out of his shock to turn around to see who it is. There, barely standing with some help from Doug, is Evie. Her eyes are wide with shock, and her left arm is outstretched in front of her in the direction of where Ben was just standing. "I was too late," Evie suddenly begins to tear up.

"What do you mean?" Jay questions as he approaches the girl. "You _knew_ that this was going to happen?"

"Sort of, but I thought I could get here in time to stop it," Evie answers in a quiet voice and looks at her feet,

"It's okay, Evie, I don't think you getting here before it happened would've stopped it anyway, Ben seemed pretty determined, and I don't think we could've stopped him." Jay quickly says and places a comforting hand on Evie's shoulder. She looks up at him and gives a tiny smile. "Now, we probably should be helping Ben."

"Right," Evie's eyes go wide again and they rush over to Ben's limp body; well, with some help from Doug, Evie is able to rush over to Ben.

When Jay, Evie, and Doug pass by Carlos, he snaps out of his shock. He looks down toward his feet, and he bends down to pick up the apple next to them. He can only stare at the two bite marks in the apple, one has turned brown, but the other is a clean white. How the apple is not rotten by now, can only be explained by the magic in the apple has somehow preserved it.

Carlos has to wipe his hand off on his pants when some juice trickles onto it. He stands back up, and his eyes keep going from the apple to Ben. Did he really just do that? Carlos looks around and watches as the people who stopped to watch the incident, begin to gather around Ben.

Knowing that no one else is planning on taking charge, Carlos decides to do it himself. He makes sure that the camera is off, and they are no longer being filmed, before going to the gathering of people.

Carlos recognizes Lonnie in the group of people, and he taps on her shoulder. She whirls around, almost hitting Carlos in the process. "Whoops, sorry," Lonnie quickly apologizes.

"It's okay, I need you to do something," Carlos gets to the point.

"Sure, what?"

"I need you to go get Fairy Godmother and Ben's parents, I kind of doubt that they saw the broadcast."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, I think they have more important things to do than watch TV," Carlos shrugs. "Maybe they did see it, either way, they need to know and get here as soon as possible. He'll be in my and Jay's room, okay? So, can you do that?"

"I guess, but I don't see why you couldn't-"

"Thanks Lonnie," Carlos cuts her off and heads toward someone else.

After getting the crowd to disperse a little, Jay is able to pick up Ben so he carry him to his room. Evie and Doug will follow him, while Carlos has Snow White put the apple back; he knows for sure, that she'll put it back. He doesn't think she ever wanted to see that apple out in the open again. This might have brought back some bad memories for her, but Carlos didn't have much of a choice.

Before Jay takes Ben to their room, Carlos tells them what he's going to do.

"Okay, you're making everyone do all these things, what about you?" Evie asks.

"I'm doing the most important job," Carlos sighs, "I'm going to go get Mal."

"But what if she already crossed, or didn't see the broadcast, or both?" Evie asks with slight panic in her voice.

"It doesn't matter, I'll get her either way," Carlos ensures. "But I have to, we don't have any other choice."

"I can go instead or at least with you," Jay offers, and Carlos instantly clenches his fists in his pockets.

"I can go, _Jay,_ I can do this on my own." Carlos snaps a little, both on the inside and out.

"Whoa, dude, what did I say?" Jay takes a step back.

"Nothing, everything, just..." Carlos refuses to make eye contact with Jay. "I'm going, alone, whether or not any of you approve. I _will_ be fine, I _will_ do this on my own, and I _will_ get Mal back." On that note, Carlos turns on his heels and rushes away, leaving everyone speechless behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhhhh! I've been waiting forever to write this chapter, it's basically what started this whole story in the first place. The tension between friends is very high in this story, and whether or not they'll be more, only time will tell.**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
